


L'incubo di Amelia

by DarcyStark



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Perdita di una persona amata
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcyStark/pseuds/DarcyStark
Summary: "Chi è la tua compagna preferita?" chiesi. Calò il silenzio, il Dottore smise di fare quello che stava facendo. Mi fissava e basta. La paura si impossessò di me. E se non fossi davvero io?





	L'incubo di Amelia

 

                                                            

 

Mi svegliai all'improvviso con il cuore che batteva all'impazzata. Dannato incubo che mi perseguita da giorni. Mi asciugai il sudore dalla fronte e con lo sguardo mi voltai a destra e vidi Rory russare tranquillo. Mi alzai senza fare rumore, indossai le pantofole e uscì dalla stanza chiudendo il più piano possibile la porta . Attraversai il lungo corridoio a passi lenti e leggeri. Ogni notte da un mese venivo perseguitata dallo stesso incubo, per molti è da sciocchi preoccuparsi per queste cose, ma io dovevo sapere! Nell'incubo il Dottore mi diceva che non ero la sua compagna preferita, che non ero speciale per lui, che non contavo nulla. Ok, è molto sciocco arrabbiarsi per queste cose visto che si tratta di un incubo, ma dovevo tranquillizzarmi e l'unico modo per farlo è parlarne con il Dottore.  
Arrivai alle spalle del Dottore, lui stava smanettando sulla console, cosa che faceva quasi ogni notte. Feci un colpo di tosse.  
Il Dottore si girò e mi guardò.

-Amy? Che ci fai in piedi?" mi chiese sorridendo "Problemi a dormire?"

-Più o meno" dissi. Il Dottore continuava a smanettare. "Posso farti una domanda?"

-Fammi indovinare? Si tratta di una meta? Oppure vuoi essere presente in un avvenimento importante della storia? Futura o passata?" mi chiese parlando velocemente "Sai è da un paio di giorni che ti guardo, sei strana. E' come se mi dovessi chiedere qualcosa di importante ma hai paura a chiedere" notò il mio sguardo sorpreso "Fammi pure la domanda Amy".  
Feci un respiro profondo.

-Però promettimi di non prendermi per pazza" dissi puntandogli un dito contro e guardandolo severa.

-Giuro" disse sempre sorridendo.

-E' da un mese che faccio un incubo" dissi "E lo scenario è sempre lo stesso. Io e te sul Tardis che parliamo. Ti faccio una domanda e tu mi rispondi in modo brusco e poi ridi di me. Mi prendi in giro e mi metto a piangere. Poi mi sveglio" dissi riassumendo prima l'incubo.

-E qual'era la tua domanda nel tuo sogno?" mi chiese il Dottore.

-Incubo per la precisione" dissi. Lui mi guardò, in attesa che rivelassi la domanda. "Chi 'è la tua compagna preferita?" chiesi. Calò il silenzio, il Dottore smise di fare quello che stava facendo. Mi fissava e basta. La paura si impossessò di me. E se non fossi davvero io? "Dottore?" lo chiamai.

-Cosa ti rispondevo nel tuo incubo?" chiese lui curioso.

-Che non ero io, che non ero speciale per te e che non contavo nulla" dissi trattenendo le lacrime. "E' così?" chiesi, il non sapere e il silenzio mi stava uccidendo.

-Amy, ho viaggiato con tante compagne, ognuna di esse per me erano e sono speciali, importanti. Uniche. Vi ho scelto per questo, perché sapevo che eravate speciali. Mi avete aiutato, tenuto compagnia fino ad ora. Tutte pronte a sacrificare la vostra vita per me." disse. 

-Ma chi è la tua preferita?" chiesi insistendo.

-Non hai ancora capito Amy?" mi chiese deluso "Non ho solo una compagna preferita, tutte le compagne che hanno viaggiato con me le preferisco".

-Non ci credo Dottore, dovrai avere una compagna che preferisci di più" dissi incredula.

-No Amy, vi preferisco tutte allo stesso modo" disse il Dottore deciso. Smise di guardarmi e si riconcentrò sulla console.  
Mi sentì il colpa, sapevo che per lui parlare delle sue precedenti compagne non era facile, sapevo che non voleva lasciarle. Chissà per quanto tempo rimarrò io ancora.

-Mi dispiace" dissi "Ma dovevo sapere" aggiunsi.

-Non ti preoccupare Amy" disse "Ora è meglio che vai a letto, più tardi ci aspetta un giorno faticoso" aggiunse sorridendo.

-Dove andiamo?" chiesi curiosa.

-E' una sorpresa" disse lui "Vedrai" aggiunse facendomi l'occhiolino.

-Ok Dottore. Ma un'ultima domanda ancora. Quando me ne andrò, perchè è inevitabile, mi ricorderai come ti ricordi delle tue compagne con cui hai passato un pò del tuo tempo?" chiesi guardandolo negli occhi.

-Si Amy, ti ricorderò per sempre" disse lui sorridendo.  
Sorrisi anch'io.

-Ora vado Dottore, buonanotte" dissi.

-Buonanotte anche a te piccola Amy" rispose sorridendo.  
Soddisfatta, o almeno in parte, tornai in camera da Rory, mi misi sotto le coperte e lo abbracciai. Mi addormentai in pochi minuti.

Ma la cosa che Amy non sapeva è che il Dottore le aveva mentito, quando la ragazza dai capelli rossi formulò  la frase "dovrai avere una compagna che preferisci di più", nella mente del Dottore solo una ragazza era comparsa. Una ragazza dai capelli biondi e occhi nocciola. Una ragazza che partì con lui all'età di diciannove anni. Una ragazza che ora sta passando la sua vita con la sua metà-crisi. Rose Tyler.

 


End file.
